


[podfic] Contrary to Fact

by reena_jenkins, via_ostiense



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: English, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Latin, M/M, Podfic, Reaction to Character Death, Romance, Spoilers, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tres viae quibus cogitant: si Patroclus viveret.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(Three ways in which people think: if Patroculus were alive)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Contrary to Fact

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contrary to Fact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162889) by [via_ostiense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense). 



  


**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

********

**Length:** 00:09:06  
  
  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3[ **over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Myth%29%20_Contrary%20to%20Fact_.mp3)(thanks for hosting me, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)!)

 


End file.
